my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Marriage
After the player has upgraded their House at least once at A&G Construction and has a two-person bed, Marriage can be proposed to a boyfriend/girlfriend by gifting them a Wedding Ring (though not during a Date). After this, that character becomes the player's spouse and gives the player extra benefits. The player cannot have polygamous marriages, as only one spouse is allowed. If the player has multiple lovers, marrying one will revert all other lovers to 0-3 hearts depending on the character. Wedding The Church Store sells wedding attire for the player. However, it is not necessary to wear it for the wedding. thumb|Wedding ceremony with [[Mint]] The wedding will happen the next day as soon as the player wakes up. If the player wants to wear a specific outfit for the wedding, it should be equipped the day of the proposal before going to bed. Like other events, none of the NPCs will wear special outfits to the wedding ceremony. A special cutscene shows for the wedding, showing an enthusiastic piano player as the townspeople watch on, and ends in a kiss between the newly wedded couple. Marriage benefits After marriage, the spouse will come live with the player in their Workshop and share their bed. If the spouse isn't assigned a specific side of the bed (by long-pressing E), they may sleep on a random couch or chair instead. Some characters may simply give presents at the start of the day, while others may help around the Workshop, give discounts at their store, send the player Gols, or give them other benefits. |-| Wives= ;Wife + |-| Husbands= ;Husband + |-| Children After fulfilling certain requirements, the couple can either have a baby or adopt one via the Church of the Light. Children from pregnancies will have a skin tone between the player's and their spouse's, and a hair color from one of the parents at random. Children from adoption will have random features, potentially resulting in strange-looking babies with extremely large lips or eyebrows, completely black eyes, unnatural hair colors, etc. If the player is the one who becomes pregnant, they will receive a -30% Max Stamina and -30% Defense debuff during the pregnancy. Children do not grow up and stay babies. Post-Marriage Side Quests Several side quests become available upon marriage will trigger periodically throughout the year. While some may be unique to specific people, others are shared between all candidates. ;Family Picnic :Take your child and meet your spouse on Amber Island. ;Spouse's Birthday :Today is your spouse's birthday. Prepare a gift to surprise your spouse. ;Spouse's Birthday Party :Invite friends to your spouse's birthday party. Divorce If the player wishes to break off a Marriage, they can gift their spouse a Broken Mirror to initiate a Divorce. After divorcing, the ex-spouse's relationship level will drastically lower, and others in their relationship network will lose about 20-25 relationship points. Certain characters are more forgiving and may stay Buddies (two to three hearts) with the player after the divorce, though others may be particularly heartbroken by divorce and revert to being a Stranger (zero hearts). }} Trivia *The piano player in the wedding cutscene uses Nora's old model. Spoilers Category:Social